


Lietpol Week: Animals

by postmanbutters



Series: Lietpol Week 2k18 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, They get a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmanbutters/pseuds/postmanbutters
Summary: Lithuania has a surprise for Poland.pure fluff, no plot





	Lietpol Week: Animals

**Author's Note:**

> i stayed up rlly late for valentine’s day so i’m sorry this is totally lackluster...

“Polska?” Lithuania called. He was wandering through the gardens, surprise in his arms.

They’d been married several months now, and while Lithuania didn’t mind his new sprawling home, he missed some of the things he’d had back when he’d lived the old way. When his people were just his people. 

“Darling?” The surprise he was holding was warm and floppy in his arms, the newness and tenderness of something just born only weeks ago, and was glad to be held.

“What?” There was his beloved. Laying in the grass up ahead was Poland, eating fruit and staring up at the clear blue sky. 

“I’ve brought you a gift. Well, it’s for us.” Poland turned at that, clearly eager for a present, and blinked confusedly when he registered what Lithuania held in his arms.

“Is- is that a dog?” He furrowed his eyebrows, and Lithuania sat beside him.

“Yes, just a pup. I thought it would be nice. Feel how soft he is, Polska. He’s sleepy, like you.” 

Poland still looked hesitant, “Will it bite?” 

Lithuania laughed, shaking his head, “No- Po, it’s only a pup, see,” He gently lifted one of the dogs lips, showing his tiny teeth, “If he does, it’s only to play. Have you never-?” 

“No. I’ve never had one.”

He carefully took Poland’s hand, and placed it on the dogs head. 

“Pet him. He’s soft.” He helped Poland run his hand down the pups back, then back again, “See, he won’t bite. If we teach him now, to be kind, he won’t ever bite.” 

He watched as Poland overcame some of his hesitance, running his fingers along the dogs floppy ears. He was overcome with a sort of warmth in his chest, watching his sweet Polska be so gentle. He leaned over and kissed him on the head.

“Why don’t you name him?” 

Poland looked surprised, “He’s yours, Liet, you should name him!” 

“He’s ours.” 

“Well...” Poland frowned in concentration, picking up the floppy thing and setting it into his lap, pleasantly surprised at how warm he was, “If he’s ours than he’s royalty. So we should call him Książę.” 

Lithuania laughed, giving poor Książę a pat on the head.

“Alright. Fair enough.”


End file.
